


[kink# 23] dirty talk

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	

‘Yeah,’ says Dean, low, rough, slipping halfway towards a groan, ‘ _yeah_ , so good, sweetheart, just like that, fuck yourself on my dick.’ 

You’re riding him, thighs clamped tight around his hips, knees digging into his ribs and your hands planted flat on his chest. All of your focus and most of your muscles are working, straining with the thrust of your hips and the roll of your ass to take him deeper, bear down on him harder, to let the dragging heat of him turn all to fire inside you. You stopped talking awhile ago - trembling, lust-blind, the world narrowed down to the hunger between your legs and the hard curve of Dean’s cock.

His hands are around your hips and he’s moving them with you, following your momentum.

‘You feel so _good_ ,’ he says, not patter but like he really means it, like after a couple decades of fucking it can still take him by surprise. ‘Come on, yeah, just like that, fuck, _fuck_ , so _deep_.’ He drops an arm to the bed and gets himself up on one elbow, watches your face, puts a hand soft over your belly. You’re almost sobbing now, making little frustrated sounds of want, thighs burning with effort. He lets his hand drop to your hip, thumb caressing your skin, breathing heavy.

‘I want,’ you say, ‘I _want_ ,’ and you lean back and settle your hands back beside his thighs, arch back so you’re pumping your hips from your haunches, head tipped back. Dean strokes the pad of one thumb down over your clit and you shudder, shiver. Then he braces his forearms against the bed and thrusts his hips up once, holds them there, just enough that the root of his cock presses a little harder against you. You cry out and jerk against him, uneven, frantic with want.

‘Yeah,’ he says, warm and husky and sure, like the feel of his lips when they’d kissed you back at the bar, ‘yeah, baby, you like that? gonna come all over my cock all soft and tight? yeah, c’mon baby, make your pretty noises, show me, show me how bad you want it.’

You let out a long, broken moan, but he’s already got himself up on one elbow and grabbed your ass with one hand, is fucking up into you fast and hard, _hardhotwet_ , and you put your hands around the backs of his knees and set your teeth and scream.


End file.
